yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Yozakura Quartet Wiki:Manual of Style
Category:Policy This page serves as a basic styling guide for editing and creating articles. Article Creation General * Article titles should be written singular form, unless referring to a group of people such as Yōkai Hunters. Redirects for the plural spelling of articles is recommended. * Use official spellings of articles when possible. ** Example: The official spelling of Juli is commonly miswritten as Juri. * The Japanese pronunciation of article titles is prioritized over the english translations. ** Eg: Sakurashinmachi > Sakurashin Town, Nangou > Seven Pillars, Yōkai > Demons Character Pages * When possible use official english spelling of names for articles. * Profile images should be taken from the manga and Tatsunoko anime adaptation if possible. ** Try to keep other characters out of the image as much as possible. * Unnamed characters belong in the Unnamed Characters page. Location Pages * Use official names when possible * If a location does not have an official name such as Juli's Hospital, article may be named in a similar manner. Article Content General * Use Objective terminology when describing articles. ** Incorrect: When fallen, Zakuro was evil. *** Correct: When fallen, Zakuro was violent and possessive * Do not write articles using storytelling mannerism ** Incorrect: Hifumi attacked the group, with her attacks growing louder and louder and LOUDER... until she had won. *** Correct: Hifumi attacked the group, with her subsequent attacks becoming louder before finally defeating them. * No personal pronouns such as I''', '''we, or second person pronouns such as you. * Articles synopsis/history should be written as if they are set in the Yozakura Quartet universe. Phrases such as "In XX episode" should be avoided. * Avoid using contraction ** Example: Use was not instead of wasn't. ** Use present tense unless describing past events such as flashbacks. * Wikify text where appropriate; i.e Tomoe will result in Tomoe. ** Not every word in an article needs to be wikified; it is acceptable to simply wikify the first mention of a word in that section of the article. ** Do not keep wikified text capitalized in the middle of a sentence unless it is a name or title. * Do not leave any links in URL form. * Do not post speculation. Canon * The manga take priority in the canon and the articles should reflect such. * The Tatsunoko anime adaptation follows the manga with few notable changes ** Actions in the anime are not considered canon unless reflected in the manga as well ** Example: Eiji dodges Zakuro's attack in the manga while in the anime he uses an energy shield. The energy shield is not considered canon. * The 2008 anime by Nomad is its own continuity and is not considered canon. Character Pages * Plot synopsis should focus of the character who is the subject of the article. ** Example: Chapter X - At Kohime's party Hime started eating eggs while Ao slept. *** For Ao's page: During Kohime's party, Ao slept. *** For Hime's page: During Kohime's party Hime drunkenly ate eggs while crying. * Avoid using direct quotes in synopses, instead giving a summarized version of a characters speech. Image/Video Uploads * Upload using the page. * No pornographic images or nudity. * Filenames should be relevant to what the image depicts. * Images to be used on articles should be from official source material. ** Images from the official Japanese release take precedence over those from the official english release ** In the event that original material is not available, edit out any fan-translated text. ** Do not upload fanart with the intent of using them in articles. They may be used in User pages and should cite the artist if possible. * Fill out the summary field appropriately in the summary when uploading. * .PNG file are preferred over .JPG files. * Unused or superseded images will be deleted. * Mark images with proper licence tag. * Do not upload images with the same filenames with existing files unless you are uploading a high quality version of the same image. * Add image to their appropriate image galleries. * Do not upload videos containing full scenes from the anime.